Plastic molded clips generally are used in automotive trim panels to provide the attachment of the trim pieces or panels to the support structure of the vehicle. Known clips typically have a built-in means of detent to provide retention, however, the clips do not provide a simultaneous means for “float” tolerance variation. The trim panels have housings known as “doghouses” provided with clip keyholes to receive and retain the clip. There is poor clip retention in the molded clip positions (within the doghouses) having retainer detents (clip keyholes). This is particularly a problem with molded thermoplastic polyolefin (TPO) material products. Another issue is the excessive time spent on tool repair and maintenance attempting to achieve acceptable clip retention. Ongoing tuning of the keyhole opening is quite often required. There is tool wear due to repeated tuning of the keyhole opening. There are also inconsistent clip retention values and inconsistent insertion efforts. These all further lead to lost productivity and increased expense in labor, tooling, materials, maintenance repair, and etc.
Most trim applications require a clip anti-rotation feature and “float” in the clip. However, current products cause complications to the lifter details to provide anti-rotation and “float”. “Float” being generally defined as a means for the assembly to absorb tolerance variation due to the coefficient of linear thermal expansion (CLTE), of the moldable material and/or product, and manufacturing tolerances.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a trim retainer assembly that provides consistence performance in terms of insertion and retention efforts, relative to conventional clips, built-in anti-rotation of the clip, provide “float” in the clip for build tolerances, provide a clip centering means for nominal tolerances, and a simplified standard housing/doghouse, while also reducing or eliminating tuning and repairs of the mold as in the case of conventional molded keyholes.